Always have, always will
by CanonsMayFire
Summary: Albus convinces Scorpius to confess all his feeling for Rose in a never-to-be-sent letter, but what will happen when she finds out? ROSE/SCORPIUS


**Authors Note: I do not own the harry potter series , characters etc. All rights to J.K Rowling. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

"Scorp it's the best thing you could do, if you just get those love sick puppy feeling off your chest it will all be better, I promise." said Albus giving a friendly pat on the back to his troubled friend.

"I honestly don't see the point in writing a love letter that I'm not going to send" replied Scorpius, staring down at the blank parchment.

"If you don't want anybody to know your feelings for her, are you sure you have them at all?" questioned Albus. Scorpius shot him a death glare before flailing his arms about in dramatic hand gestures.

"Of course I do! If I were able to I'd shout my love for Rose so that everyone could hear... unfortunately I'm not at large in the confidence department.." he sighed scribbling doodles of hearts onto the paper.

"Then why not do it in a letter! I did the same thing to Alice Longbottom and she's now my ever so faithful girlfriend" remarked Albus who was sporting his 'I'm-shagging-the-hottest-girl-in-school' look.

"Yeah but Al, frankly you could get any girl you wanted. You're a Quidditch star, teacher's pet, although your grades are absolutely atrocious. AND the son of Harry freaking Potter" replied the fellow Slytherin, in his mopiest tone.

"Yes I am all that... but that's not the point! The point is you'll feel so much better after you get all you're messed up feelings about my cousin off your chest. Think about it Scorpy, you won't have to bottle all those feelings up anymore, you'll be free! Just give it a go" said Albus in his most convincing tone.

"Ok, I'll write the bloody letter... But call me Scorpy again and people will definitely have something to write about" said Scorpius before inking his quill and beginning his overdue ballad to Rose.

_Dearest Rose,_

_This letter is long overdue, you see lately (well, since third year to be exact) I've been harboring these feelings for you. Up until a while ago you were just Al's cousin, actually i considered you to be my best friend, but then i began to think certain things about you that normal best friends don't usually tend to think about. Oh god, that sounds vulgar, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I had dreams about us, instead of having study dates going on actual dates, of us walking together laughing, you in my arms and everything would be just perfect... Ugh now I know why Al calls me a lovesick puppy, listen to me blabbering on about you with your gorgeous fiery locks, and ocean blue eyes which I often find myself drowning in, and of course your luscious red lips.. but once again I'm getting off track. The point is I love you Rosie. Always have, always will. And I know you'll never see me as anything more than a friend if that, but I just needed to put it out there, you know? I'm madly in love with you, I've never felt like this before, whenever i see you my heart starts pounding, I can't speak and i forget how to breathe, how do you do that? Why must you have that effect on me? I can only wish that i would have the same effect on you, but unfortunately that, Mon amour is called false hope. This is getting a bit depressing.. well that's about it. I must say I'll have to thank Al later, for suggesting writing this letter, it does feel a lot better to get that load off my chest._

_Yours forever,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

Scorpius put down the parchment and blew on it so that the ink would dry before he stored it in his trunk for safe keeping. Where it would stay untouched forever, of course he would never actually show Rose this letter, if he did he would probably die of embarrassment.

"Are you _quite finished_?" questioned Albus. Who had been waiting a good 45 minutes for his friend to finish divulging a life time's worth of bottled up feelings in one letter. After re-reading the note for the fiftieth time Malfoy nodded.

Then without Malfoys notice Albus had ripped the note from his hand and ran through the open portrait hole on his quest to find one Rose Weasley.

"Albus Severus Potter! Where the bloody hell are you going!" called Scorpius, running after his best friend.

...

He proceeded to follow his pal until he stopped in the library panting and gasping for air. Through his current impaired vision, Scorpius managed to catch a glimpse of his Slytherin chum and another body. Through the milliliters of sweat beading down his forehead he recognized the other figure as having the unmistakable Weasley red hair. "_Oh Merlin.. Please no. Life can't be this cruel, it just can't"_ he thought to himself.

Once he regained his posture and breath he made his way over to the table where a shocked looking Rose and a smug smirking Albus both sat, gawking at the letter. Scorpius shivered, his mind told him to run, run away and save himself the awkward conversation that would follow, but his feet seemed to be anchored to the ground.

"Scorpius...?" said Rose, her angelic voice fluttering through his ear drums. He was brought back to reality by Albus clearing his throat *AHEM*. Scorpius jumped and then tinged pink before stuttering out a reply.

"Y-y-yes, Rose?"

"Did you really mean all those things in your letter? Do you really love me?" she asked her expression was dead serious, he had expected her to break out in a fit of giggles when she had finished reading, but there was no laughter to be heard just a intense stare that bored into his very soul.

"Of course, I mean what's there not to love..." he trailed off gazing into her beautiful blue eyes which were now overflowing with light tear drops. "I'm not ashamed to say i meant every word of it. And i know your probably not going to want to be friends with me after this, though" he grimaced.

Rose took a step closer and shook her head. "Your right Scorpius, I don't want to be your friend" her freckled fingers reached up to brush a stray hair from his face. "I want to be your girlfriend". And then she did it. She leant up and kissed him. And it was everything he ever imagined too. Her lips were soft and gentle moving against his own but when he kissed back, it soon became a passionate and heated kiss worthy of an 'I love you' or two. Scorpius wrapped his arms possessively around her waist while her hands soon became entangled in his shining blonde hair, pulling the two even closer.

It was the perfect moment.. Until- "Uck... get a room"

Scorpius glared at Albus once more, before snarling "Potter!".

Rose only giggled before snuggling into her new boyfriend's chest and whispering "I love you Scorpius. Always have, always will"

"Albus Potter, match maker extraordinaire" chuckled Albus before turning on his heal to leave the lovebirds with some alone time

**Authors Note: don't you just love Albus? LOL. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APRECIATED.**


End file.
